Dark Phoenix Saga: The Revenge of Jean Grey
by ComicsNix
Summary: After Wolverine found Kitty Pride bruised and tied inside a sack of trash, Logan must investigate the perpetrator of the crime.


**The author** – Hi people. I don't own X men and dont make profit from it. Nor do X men make profit from me.

Today, I'm returning to write x men fan fiction. It's been some time since my last one, because I was writing other kinds of stuff to test my skills to write more x men fics, because, yeah, I really enjoy X Men! So, from now on, I'll continue X men fics (and Batman stuff too!). This is the first part of my second X Men trilogy, so, next days, there will be the other two parts. Enjoy!

**Dark Phoenix Saga: The Revenge of Jean Grey**

Wolverine abandoned the X men. He couldn't manage to stay side by side with Jean Gray, because his love for hear was enormous, and no one would understand the marriage of a beast and a psyonic lady. So he parted ways. He didn't even said to Xavier he was going. He just gone.

But many days passed, and he, the brutal warrior he was, can't find a job because of his muscles. The only job he could find was of a waste collector. So he jumped on the truck and started to collect garbage houses. It was a hard job, because of toxic waste and broken bottles, but he managed to work a lot, and the profit was not bad because he did overtime.

Apart from the job, he was only thinking in Jean. He misses her so much, he didn't said goddbye. "Good by Jean" he wanted to say, but he was a coward. So, one day, Logan was on the Garbage Truck when he collected some trsh, but something was strange. A body was moving inside the trash sack, so Logan oppened it and found...a BODY!!!! It was Kitty Pride, completely nude and covered in shit and banana peels!

"Oh My God!! KITTY!!!" Logon held her with so much fury and disdan. Who could do such a dispicable act? Wolverine got angry, and decided to swallow his pride and takew Kitty to Xavier's house.

"Xavier!!"

"Logan!!"

"I'm sorry Xavier, if I hadn't parted, this could not have happen!"

"Logan it all your fault! Why such a strong and capable warrior cannot take care of his woman? Now Kitty has been made a whore to these ants!!!!"

Logan lowered his head in discommodity. Kitty was stinking dog's turd and j]her mouth was full of ants. But he could only think about Jean. Jean could forgive him. So he went to talk to her.

"Jean, I'm sorry, this is all my fault!"

"No Logan, you are a cowar!! How could you abandon us?! You said you never abandon me, never let me down. Now Scott is taking care of my life and making me had sex with him...look what you have done! I hate you! I hate you with all of my hearth" amd she turned her head away from Logan. Logan's fury got bigger, because a beast cannot confront his inner turmoils. If the wolf looks at the eyes of a man, it can't turn away the sorrow of his puerile desires.

So Logan went away to medicate. Butt Storm appeared.

"Logan, you did wrong, now your sins are going to search your entire life"

"Storm, you are the only one that can help me recover. I feel my heart faniting and succumbing to master beast of delusion"

"Don't pain Logan, a woman is the way the feral claws of insanity would never emerge from your soul. Take my hand and lets pull the answers from your mouth" so Storm took Logan to the danger room. There she programed a bed, and tables to put wine and cheese.

"Logan, lay down." and Logan laid. The digital bed was conforting, like the days he did sleep on the fluffy grass of the jungle.

"Logan" Storm said, "close your eyes and you will repent your sins." so Logan closed and he felt, the passion of her hand walking thru his nude and hairy torso. Her ebony hand was soft and cottony, covering him with the purest lust of a carnality ridden woman. She knew Logan was fragille, so she went slower. Logan almost feel a similar feeling, but he did forgot to mention that.

Storm nails started to screch Logan's nipples. He felt a delicious shill go up his spine and go down agian. It was like an electric bolt, going up and down, up and down, till the charge becomes neutral. But Logan's charge never went neutral. He was a man of action, a man of insense passion, so his baterries were always topped at maximum speed. Storm knew that, and started to go faster and harder, disrotting Logan's skin from his muscles.

"AHHH, Strom, you are ripping me part!"

"No Logan, I'1m purifying your shame, taking appart the lustful entities dwelling at your mind"

Logan got a boner, because Storm was hot, so he grabbed her boobs. But she slapped him.

"No...no...no...no. My man, you will follow my orders. Be a dog of eroticism!!!!" and Logan knew the bad was happening. In a moment, the day got cloudy and started to rain. Stom's eyes turned blue, and she invoke the power of times:

"My furious weather, bring me jolt!" and lightining bolt from the sky striked at Logan's penis.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, you are toasting my dick you shit wirch!" but Storm was in control ,so she invoke another storm.

"CABRUM MMM!!!" and the thunder stroke on Logan's penis again. His dick got hardder and his lust went to insane levels of passion. He couldn't stand this. So Logan grabbed Storm neck and force her lips against his own. Logan kisses her with his most tracherous feeling, but was not being responded. Storm spit globs of despise in his mouth.

"You bitch!" shout Logan while her body made full contact with his. Logan connected his penis with her vagina and started to make out with Storm's vagina was hairy like a dog's ass, so Logan's penis got cut with it while trying to fuck her. Some patches of the meat from hiis penis got amputated, but his lustful passion was more intense than the anguish, so Logan made a a full inside penetration, even with half a penis. Then, after some entering and coming out, all while spilling blood at Storm's face, Logan got hold of Storm's hand and commanded to the weather:

"Oh Mighty weather, strike me down a powerful bolt of glorious!!!!!!!" and a thunder went down from the sky, hittin Storm's ass , crossing her thight and hitting Logan's penis. Now Strom screams:

"NOOOOO!!!!! My ass in lightinig fire!!!!" and Storm ass is covered with flames and small sparkles. Logan got so boned that the last bolt made him ejaculate inside the now melted in blood Storm's vagina. Her bones got melted too, and she felt on the ground making a splash. Her belly was turned up and she tryied to move. But her organs started to get expeeled from her body, because her ass got separated from her torso, getting Storm divided in two parts. Her heart got put out and blood covered the ground.

"Lo...gan...you...you killed...your master...."

Logan got confused. He went to Storm, feeling disgusted and ashamed, because his ineer demon took over again, and was responsible for all of that.

"No, Storm...don't die!!!!" and Logan hugged her severed upper body. But, like it was a devil vursed magic, Storm's body got transformed...transformed...into Professor Xavier!!

Logan let loose Xavier body and utterd:

"My God? Xavier? This cannot be!!"

And a strange shadow appeared in the room, laughing maniacally and sneering:

"AHA...AH....HA...HAHAHA!!!!"

"Oh NO!! Jean Grey!"

It was Jreean Grey, the woman Wolverine let alone with his most greatest enemy. She got fiery eyes and globs of spit flowing form her hideous mouth.

"Is this something you did Jran?"

"HAHAHAH, yes Logan and all your fault. If you had not left me alone. No ome of these people would have died in vain!!!"

Logan covered his face and cried. The woman his entire live was dedicated to is destroying the dreams of all thoes inocent people.

"But, if this is professor Xavier, where's Storm?" begged for an answer Wolverine.

"I ate her, so her feelings, her passion is now imbued in my mind. Even you couldn't discover my illusion with Xavier!!! Now, I'm the most powerful mutant in the universe!!!"

So Jean grabbed Logan's neck with her mnetal powers. He got pulled from the ground and the adamantium in his neck snaped and a fracture opened. Now, a fatal bleedind is incurring inside his own body. If Jean continues to treat him like that, death certainly occurs.

But what Jean was not counting was that Kitty Pride was not dead. The intangible girl sneaked behind Jean and with a fast jump, entered Jean's womb. Jera' felt, and it was a bad sensation.

"What? Someone trying to foll me? No bitch can't fuck my red ass!" and Jean with her mental barrage started to strangle Kitty's neck. But that was a mistake, because Kitty lost grasp of her power, and the inevtable happened. Kitty materialized again, inside Jeans uterus. Kitty massive body made a strong pressure inside, and Jean vaginal muscles couldn't withstand the girls growing inside her. Jean's womb got colapsed in half, dislodging Kitty out of it in a overafall of blood. The bones from Jean's spines perforated her belly exposing her shit filled bowels. Jean, that was flying that moment, fell on the ground. The impact smashed Jean femur bones, and the shrapnels were so fast they smited Kitty's Pried eyeballs. Kitty screamed:

"uuuuaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" and she got blind. A buzz occured in her inner ears. Kitty didn't knew, but a bone shreapnel entered her brain, hitting the broca area. Now, she is losing control of her bowel movemets and is shitting all over the ground, all while ruinning around waving her hands over her head seeking cover and deliverance.

Logan went catatonic. That was too much for him. To withstand, there is no more hope for that shell of man that bleeds on the ground. His mutant healing power tried to heal the bones fracture, but the spine in hios neck was so dislodged that an accumulation of calcium happened, inflatting his necks skin with so much forming bone. The malformig was so cancerous it spread all over his body, covering Logan with bone tissue. This immobilized him, forming a crust around. He was like a seashell, but only the opening for his neck existed. All around was covered.

Jean was agonizing on the groung. But Wolverine, inside his beast filled rage, coulkdn't let that woman die, not without making a baby first. So Lagan threw his body over Jean. Logan's penis pressure perforated the bone covering his body, and penetrated with his penis inside her stomch, because bellow that area only grinded putrid meat was left. So the fast movements began.

Logan was so excitted he started to grabb Jean's boobs, and they were lactating, but with BLOOD!!! So Logan put his mouth on her nipples and started to suck all blood from it. This cause a deflation on Jean's breasts, because blood was being drained by the beast man. Logan started to bite the breaest and eat it. He was so fast, after some minutes only holes covered with ruined muscles were left at Jean's chest. But not ofr long. The holes started to get filled with her pus infected blood, forming two pools of disgusting maggots were her breasts were.

Logan has felling it coming, the ejaculation was just beggining...and he spilled loads and loads of cum inside Jean's pulsating vein ladden stomach. But that turned out a bad idead, because the gasttric acids started to form and twirl inside her because of the irritation. The gastric juices started to enter Logan's penis thru his pissing hole, filling his blader with consuming mortalizing liquid. Logan burned inside and his lower body started to melt too. Logan's nuts turned inside out and exploded.

Kitty were lokking at all that astonishingly. She never had any excitement or adventure in her life, but that horrible vision of a slaughtered couple was something someone can't undervaluate. So she started to masturbate her clitoris with her fingernails and hands. But it was covered with shit, so she spread dung all over it and therefore, shit entered her vulva. The shit had some grains. It was because she ate whole beans and they couldn't get digested in it entirety.

Kitty was so lustful she need to participate at Logan's and Jean's party. So she went there, picked some Jean's blood that was on the ground and put on her vagina too, mixing with the turd. Kitty Pride was open to new experiences, and she tried every possible movemet on her vagina. Butt her hands were not satisfying anymore. She need something more consistent. She looked around and saw Xavier's dying body. He had no salvation, so Kitty went here and picked seven inches from his spinal chord, making for her self a penis made of bones. It was the perfect dong. The vertebrae covered on the verteblal column, when entering the vagina, make it tremble and shake, like a vibrator, but it don't need electricity.

So Kitty went with the spine fucking, goind in and out with hjer sex toy, but that was a dangerous play. She was awkawrd, and after some movements, she reached multiple orgasms, ones she never had any with Kurt, that little bastard. But that was the last one. She, in her glory moment, drilled her liver with Xavier's spine. She coughed blood and her eyes started to cry. She was hearing a funeral march in her brains:

"Noo...I don't want to die!"

So Kitty went to Xavier and picked a vertebra. With it she opened Xavier's skull, exposing his brain. She them put her fingers inside the encephalic mass and started to move in all directions, trying to acchieve some effect. She was a foolish girl, playing with forces she unknown. When she did the brain mixing, All of the four X men got lifted from the ground. Xavier powers were alive!!! But Kitty messed them, and Jean, Logan, Kitty and Xavier started to twisting and fly all over the place, spreading blood, internal orgas, bowels, shit, cum, maggots and menstrual fluid.

Kitty tried to do other movements, squeezing other parts of Xavier brain, but Xavier groulled with pain. That was the last straw. The four X men got sucked in one place, in the air. Xavier mental powers were squezing them, crushing all over their bones. Jean's skin fell on the grond completely snatched, Logan's Adamatium got expelled from his body boling Logan's ass, Kitty legs and Arms exploded and Xavier's face disfigured.

Kitty caused a mini black hole, so they where being suck inside. The black hole was so tiny the could not fit there, but the gravity was infinituous. Three days straight they got pushed inside the vortex, and one by one their organs got crush with the gravity. In the last day, only their head were alive, but that was the last day. First, their ears got sucked, and them thier nose, and the eyes. Logan snezzed because of the irrtation and Jean felt chills. The heads got sucked inside slowly, forming an amorphous glob of meat, blood, bones, and sadness. It started to twirl and thrblle , and Logan's last tear got spilled. The mass of meat exploded in millions of pieces, destroying the Xavier's house and never after that event someone heard of the X men again.

**The End**


End file.
